List of Rooms
Rooms were places in Club Penguin. There were a variety of rooms, each with different designs and features. Most rooms were connected to each other and could be walked to, or accessed through the map or EPF Phone. All rooms in Club Penguin could hold up to 80 players at once, with the exception of the Town, which could hold 120. Rooms These rooms were the regular rooms in Club Penguin. *Arcade *Beach *Beacon *Boiler Room *Book Room *Clothes Shop *Coffee Shop *Cove *Night Club *Dock *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Everyday Phoning Facility *Forest *Gold Mine *Hidden Lake *Ice Rink *Iceberg *Lighthouse *Lodge Attic *Mall *Mine Shack *Pet Shop *Pizza Parlor *Plaza *Puffle Hotel Lobby *Puffle Hotel Spa *Puffle Hotel Roof *Puffle Park *Puffle Wild *School *Skatepark *Ski Hill *Ski Lodge *Ski Village *Snow Forts *Stadium *Town Center *Underground Pool Hidden rooms These rooms did not appear directly on the map, or were only accessed by special means. *Box Dimension *Cloud Forest *EPF Command Room *Fire Dojo (Volcano) *Iceberg *Snow Dojo *UFO *Underwater *Water Dojo (Waterfall) Migrator These rooms appeared on Rockhopper's ship The Migrator, and were only accessible when Rockhopper was visiting. *Migrator *Crow's Nest *Ship Hold *Captain's Quarters Party rooms These were rooms that only appeared during parties. *??? *Airport *Amazement Park *Amphitheater *Anna's Room *Area 501 *Awards Show *Backstage *Backstage! *Back Stage *Bakery (2011) *Bakery (2012) *Base Camp *Bay *Big Momma's *Big Momma's Backstage *Blue Line *Bonus Game Room *Box Store *Bridge (Death Star) *Bridge (Medieval Party 2012) *Bridge (Music Cruise) *Brown Puffle Cave *Buccaneer Boats *Buffet *Bullseye *Campus Quad *Casa Fiesta *Cave Maze *Classroom *Classified Area *Cookie Shop *CPSN *Dance Stage *Dark Chamber *Dark Swamp *Death Star *Dining Hall *Dinosaur Island *Downtown Showdown *Dream Productions *Dubstep Stage *Elsa's Ice Palace *Engine Room *EPF Bootcamp *EPF Puffle Vet Station *Outpost *EPF Rescue HQ (Inside) *EPF Rooftop *EPF Treehouses *Epic Show *Epic Wave *First Laser Maze *Food Island *Fraternity Row *Galaxy Park *Glade *Great Puffle Circus *Great Puffle Circus Entrance *Green Line *Gym (room) *Hall of The Viking Lords *Haunted House *Haunted House Entrance *Haunted Mansion *Headquarters *Herbert's Fortress *Herbert's Hoard Lair *Herbert HQ (Operation: Hot Sauce) *Hero Carrier *Hero HQ *Hero Lab *High Speed Getaway Set *Highway *Hot Air Balloon Ride *Ice Cave *Ice Falls *Ice Race Cavern *Imaginationland *JOX House *Lava Cliffs *Leprechaun House *Limo *Loot Island *Main Stage *Marooned Lagoon *Medieval Monsters *Mega Whale *Merry Walrus Float *Millennium Falcon *Monster Room *Mountain *Mountain Top *Muppet Theater *Mysterious Deep *Night Club Rooftop *Ninja Headquarters *OK House *Outpost *Park Entrance *Penguin High 3 Set *PNK House *Pirate Park *Pool Deck *Pop Stage *Puffle Feeding Area *Puffle Gala *Puffle Play Zone *Puffle Show *Rapids *Red Line *Reef *Return of the Space Squid Set *River Cave *Rock Stage *ROR House *Santa's Sled *Sasquatch Village *Scare Hall *Second Laser Maze *Secret Lab *Secret Tunnel *Ships *Ship Lobby *Shipwreck Island *Shore *Silly Dimension *Snowball Records *Space *Subconscious *Supply Camp *Swashbuckler Trading Post *Tallest Mountain *Tatooine *Temple of Fruit *The Ghost *The Great Snow Maze *The Inquisitor's Base *The Space Squid *Third Laser Maze *Time Trekker *Train Station *Treetop Fort *Tree Forts *Tumbleweed Town *Underwater Maze *Villain HQ *Villain Lair *Virtual World *Wagon Wheel *Wilderness *Wizard Library *Yavin 4 *Yeti Cave *Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) *Ye Knight's Quest 2 *Ye Knight's Quest 3 *Ye Knight's Quest: Scorn's Revenge *Ye Olde Castle *ZPD Headquarters Prehistoric rooms These rooms are prehistoric versions of existing rooms, all of which have only appeared during the three Prehistoric Parties. *Dino Nests/Fancy Plaza *Hunting Spot *Ptero Town *Rocky's Pizza *Scary Ice *Stone Salon *Stony Town *Tree Place *Tricera Town *Tyranno Town *Volcano Entrance (only accessible during the Prehistoric Party 2014) *Volcano (Prehistoric) (only accessible during the Prehistoric Party 2014) *Big Water Place *Yuck Swamp *Yum Yum Future Rooms These rooms are futuristic versions of existing rooms from an alternate time, all of which have only appeared during the Future Party. *Blast Off Bistro *Dance Dome *Future Beach *Future Snow Forts *Future Town Center *Interstellar Zoo *Robo Shop *Space Academy *Space Break Game rooms These rooms only appeared during games, and were not accessible during normal gameplay. *Clam Waters (Aqua Grabber) *Mine Tunnels (Cart Surfer) *Outback Pond (Ice Fishing) *Soda Seas (Aqua Grabber) Mission rooms These rooms only appeared in PSA or EPF missions. *Coin Vault *Gadget Room *Gary's Room *Gift Shop Office *Gift Shop Rooftop *Herbert's Lair *Mine Tunnels *Outback Pond *Puffle Training Room *The Wilderness *Tool Shed *Underground Tunnels Dimensions These were various other dimensions that could have been visited from the Box Dimension at some April Fools' Parties. *Box Dimension *Candy Dimension *Cream Soda Dimension *Desert Dimension *Doodle Dimension *Orange Dimension *Silly Dimension *Space Dimension *Stair Dimension *Strange Dimension *Zany Dimension Former rooms These rooms were removed from Club Penguin after a period of time. *Cave Mine *Command Room *HQ *Ninja Hideout *Recycling Plant *Sport Shop *Stage *VR Room *Welcome Room Cancelled rooms These rooms were only found in a .swf or in The Awesome Official Guide to Club Penguin and can not be found anymore. *Fog Forest *News Room Trivia *It was possible to login directly into a particular room, using query strings. *All of the rooms were updated from bitmap to vector in 2006-2007, to "allow Club Penguin to become wide screen". Previously, (while viewing the .swf files) those with wider screens would see the room .swf as being blurry, depending on how big their screen resolution was.https://twitter.com/lancepriebe/status/138388577280204800 References